derpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aktuelles
thumb|FeuerdämonAktuelle Informationen des RPGs als auch des Wikis selber. Die Benutzerin Rotsonne hat die Bereiche Aktuelles im RPG und Aktuelles im Wiki ' übernommen, in Erwartung auf Zusammenarbeit mit dem Adminteam. Wir wollen versuchen, die Seite so häufig wie möglich zu aktualisieren, um die wichtigsten Ereignisse im Wiki und im RPG zusammenzufassen. Die Seite sollte allerdings wenn möglich nur von den Admins bearbeitet werden. Bei Hinweisen oder Wünschen fehlender Informationen wendet euch einfach an die Zuständige für den jeweiligen Bereich und kontaktiert uns. LG Aktuelles im Wiki Was im Wiki in letzter Zeit passiert ist: März 2015 Das Wiki wurde am 13. Mär. 2015 um 21:32 von Flammpfote gegründet worden. TwoBlade und Rotsonne wurden zu Admins ernannt. Aktuelles im RPG Aktuelles in den RPG's: Relliquie 15.03.2015, Montag Glacies ist ermortet worden. Eliza hat Ikuska als Lehrling angenommen. Mithra hatte sich bereit erklärt Eliza ein bisschen zu unterstützen und ihr eine Aufgabe für das Gleichgewicht aufgegeben. Raidon arbeitet mit den anderen Assassinen zusammen auf der Jagd nach weiteren Mördern. 16.03.2015, Dienstag Erstes Auftreten von Trex Tai Walker. Raidon hat ein Wolfsjunges gefunden und da dieses keine Eltern mehr besitzt nahm er es auf als sein "Haustier". Die Anderen sind in ihren Rhythmus eingekehrt und trainieren ruhig weiter. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse an jenem Tag. 17.03.2015, Mittwoch Raidon erzieht das Wolfsjunge und lässt ihn kaum noch aus den Augen. Eliza hat wieder einige Aufträge in Empfang genommen und hatte beim Auftrag Probleme mit einigen Adeligen. Sie versucht inneren Frieden zu finden und benutzt dafür die Übung die ihr Mithra gezeigt hatte. Die Adeligen planten den Rat zu stürmen um diesen zu unterdrücken, Dorfbewohner werden unruhig und werden aufständisch. Daraufhin griff der Rat die Adeligen weltweit an. Raidon und Eliza haben einen kleinen Streit in dem Raidon ihr anschließend eine Erinnerung zeigt die mit ihr zu tun haben soll, dennoch bereits Jahre her ist. Eliza gibt sie ihren eigenen Erinnerungen hin und vergräbt diese Erinnerung tief in sich. Mithra hat sich auf den Weg gemacht um das aufgebrachte Dorf zu beruhigen. 18.03.2015, Donnerstag Saryn kommt den anderen ein wenig näher. Eliza trainiert mit Mithra welcher herausfinden möchte wie weit bei ihr der Blutrausch geht. Dabei stürzt Eliza sich von den Balken und Mithra muss sie bewusstlos schlagen bevor sie irgendwas anstellen kann. Saryn streitet ein wenig mit Raidon da sie findet, dass er zu offen mit Erinnerungen ist die Eliza nichts angehen. Trex kommt stark verletzt zu den anderen und unterhält sich mit Saryn während er in ihren Geist eindringt und Eliza dadurch das Bewusstsein verliert. Die anderen kümmern sich um sie und jeder erzählt etwas aus seinem Leben. Trex erzählt von seiner Freundin die er verloren hat an einen Magier, ebenfalls kommt raus, dass Liz bereits einmal verheiratet war und auch ein mal ein Kind hatte. Erschrocken durch die plötzliche spannung und die bedrückte stimmung kehren die meisten zurück zu ihren Arbeiten bis auf Eliza die eingeschlossen in ihrem Zimmer fest sitzt. 19.03.2015, Freitag Der Tag verlief recht ruhig. Eliza ist sehr viel mit ihrer Vergangenheit beschäftigt. Raidon und Saryn machen sich um sie sorgen. Trotzdem muss auch das Problem mit dem Dorf geregelt werden. Mithra und Raidon entschließen sich das zu beseitigen, bitten Saryn allerdings um Hilfe welche nur widerwillig annimmt, weil sie noch nie ohne ihre Schwester gereist ist. Eliza bleibt im Haus allein mit Ikuska zurück. 20.03.2015, Freitag Saryn, Raidon und Mithra sind zum Dorf ''Conlar' gereist. Als sie ankamen packte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. An mehreren Ecken waren Adelige aufgehangen und verwesten an der Luft. Saryn hat die Vermutung, dass ihre Schwester Eliza dahinter steckt da sie die Tage etwas von einem Auftrag erwähnte der einen "Racheakt" darstellen sollte. Raidon, Mithra und Saryn überlegten sich im laufe des Tages wie sie versuchen wollen die Situation im Dorf zu entschärfen damit der Frieden wieder einkehren kann. Diesen Plan wollen sie anschließend am Abend durchführen, da es sich in der Dunkelheit besser arbeiten lässt. 21.03.2015, Samstag Saryn, Raidon und Mithra fanden heraus, dass Eliza und 12 weitere Reliquien für die Unruhe im Dorf zuständig sind. Nachdem dann beschlossen wurde, dass sie die anderen 12 finden müssten und dafür sorgen müssten, dass sie kein Unheil mehr anrichten können, tötete Eliza das Dorfoberhaupt. Trex und Ikuska sind dazu gekommen und halfen dabei die ersten vier Ziele zu finden. Die ersten beiden Ziele wurden von Raidon mit Anweisung des Rates hingerichtet. Währenddessen kämpfte Trex gegen das Windziel, welches von ihm besiegt wurde und sein Nodachi "Kaze no moji" überließ. Als Trex und Ikuska nach einem Besuch in der Taverne das nächste Ziel suchten, fing Raidon bereits eines. Anschließend schloss er zu Trex und Ikuska auf und betäubte Sophie, das Blitzziel. Die beiden anderen dachten er hätte sie getötet, woraufhin sie sich aufregten und beschlossen die anderen Ziele zu beschützen. Dies war jedoch zu spät, da der Rat bereits mehrere Ziele gefangen genommen hatte. Als sie an der Taverne ankamen erschien Raidon wieder hinter ihnen. Bei diesem Treffen enthüllte Raidon die Tatsache, dass er zwischen den Schichten wandeln würde, bist keine Seele mehr in den Schichten gefangen sei, da er zu ewigen Quallen verdammt sei, die erst durch die Energieleere der 7. Schicht beendet werden würden. Als Trex und Ikuska Raidon den Tod wünschten und ihn angriffen, stellten sie fest, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Nachdem Raidon den beiden das Prinzip der Schichten erklärte und Trex sagte, dass seine Freundin in der 7. Schicht wandeln muss, rammte sich Trex sein Schwert in den Magen, den daraus resultierenden Tod wendete Raidon jedoch mit mehreren Zaubern ab. Beim Todesurteil, welches Trex für sich selbst schaffte öffnete sich ein Zugang zur 7. Schicht durch den Trex mit Raidons Hilfe seine ermordete schwangere Freundin zurückziehen konnten. Dabei jedoch wurde Raidon in eine Zwischenschicht gezogen, in der er innerhalb kurzer Zeit große Quallen erleiden musste. Einige Tage später zogen die Schichten Raidon wieder heraus, woraufhin er in der realen Welt landete. Dort traf er in der Taverne auf Mithra, während sich Ry weiter Sorgen über die verschollene Eliza machte. Die anderen Ziele wurden ebenfalls vom Rat gefangen genommen. Trex verließ die Gruppe vorerst. 22.03.2015, Sonntag Im schlaflosen Dorf herrschte Chaos als Raidon eintraf. Es war komplett im Albtraum versunken. Er befreite Trex und Ikuska aus einer misslichen Lage und zerstörte zusammen mit Mithra den Stab, der für alles verantwortlich war. Nun hat das Dorf Conlar endlich Ruhe. Trex sitzt auf einer Wiese und Meditiert als plötzlich die Unsichtbare Eliza hinter ihm auftaucht. Er bemerkt sie und will sie ansprechen. Da taucht Raidon auf und Löst ihre Tarnung auf woraufhin sie von Trex mit Shuriken an einen baum geheftet wird. Ihr gelingt es zu entkommen und Trex bekommt später den auftrag mit Mithra nach ihr zu suchen. Sofort machen sich Mithra und Trex per Wind auf den Weg und suchen Eliza während Raidon ein Mädchen ohne Papiere aufgreift und verhört. Erster Auftritt von Rias. Trex wird plötzlich von einem Blitz aus dem Himmel geholt und Mithra ist auf einmal verschwunden. Als Trex später wieder bei der Taverne im Dorf ankommt wird er damit beauftragt auf Rias aufzupassen bis Mithra wieder da ist. Trex unterhält sich ein wenig mit Rias und erfährt dass sie Geldsorgen hat. Auf die Frage nach einer Arbeit macht er ihr ein Angebot ihm bei einem Auftrag zu helfen. Gegen die Anweisung von Raidon macht sich Trex mit Rias auf den Weg einen Mörder seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. 23.03.2015, Montag Rias und Raidon waren unterwegs und sind sich näher gekommen. Trex ist ihnen gefolgt und hat dazu beigetragen, dass die beiden sich ein wenig näher gekommen sind. Währenddessen macht Mithra eine erschreckende Entdeckung im Tempel und reist zur großen Bibliothek in der Stadt "Falkhirz", welche auf der Bergspitze ist. Später dann wird Trex von einem Crudelis angegriffen, der von Raidon besiegt wurde. Später entbrennt in der Taverne ein Gefecht zwischen Trex und Eliza, welche besessen war. Mithra greift ein und befreit sie zusammen mit Raidon von dem Geist. Danach stellt Mithra aber Raidon mit seiner schockierenden Entdeckung im Tempel: Eine Rune welche einen Geist aus den Schichten an einen Körper bindet und von Blitzen verbrannte Knochen. 24.03.2015, Dienstag Der Tag war alles andere als still. Während sich Rias und Raidon von allen abschotteten und sich einen gemütlichen Tag machten reisten Mithra und Trex viel durch die Gegend. Während dieser kleinen Reisen lernte Trex weiterhin fleißig Blitze und gelegentlich trainierten die Beiden, um sich fit zu halten. Eliza und Saryn waren noch von den vorherigen Tagen sehr schwach, weshalb sie den ganzen Tag verschliefen. Saryn wachte das erste mal seit Tagen auf, spuckte viel Blut und bekam ein Buch von Mithra geschenkt, welches sie ihm am liebsten um den Kopf gedonnert hätte. Eliza flüchtete aus dem geborgenen Heim um sich an Vaeri'ss zu rächen und wieder in Ruhe leben zu können, wobei sie auf Trex stieß, welcher sich ihr anschloss. Sie hatten eine recht unangenehme Auseinandersetzung mit Raidon, woraufhin die Beiden entschieden, dass es sicherer wäre erst ein mal unterzutauchen, was Eliza sehr schwer viel da sie Saryn nicht allein lassen wollte. 25.03.2015, Mittwoch 26.03.2015, Donnerstag 27.03.2015, Freitag 28.03.2015, Samstag 29.03.2015, Sonntag 30.03.2015, Montag 31.03.2015, Dienstag 01.04.2015, Mittwoch Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Hilfe Kategorie:RPG